


Ticklish

by naths



Series: Domestic Moments [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, SimKus, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: Carl witness a little moment of domestic fluff between Markus and Simon.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a very short fic I wrote at my break at work and it takes place after the Revolution, Simon and Markus are together and living with Carl.  
> I may write some more in this setting ´cause I like it. I may or may not make a series out of it... I don´t know.  
> But for now, just enjoy this little trashy piece of fluff.

"Carl! Help me,"  
Simon shouts from the kitchen, and Carl immediately looked up from the book in his hands as Simon rushes to his Side. Face flushed blue with a smile on his lips, Markus following the PL600 on his heels,  
"Dad, don´t."  
Markus laughs with glee in his eyes coming to a stop in front of his father while Simon hides behind Carl´s wheelchair.

"What's going on?"  
He asked confused as he looked from Markus to Simon. Both Androids were grinning wide with joy in their features,  
"I was preparing Lunch when Markus sneaked up from behind and attacked me."  
Simon explains playful while Markus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"He´s ticklish."  
Markus says and puts his hands on his hips,  
"It´s not my fault. It is in my childcare programming it makes them more comfortable around Androids."  
Simon pouted amused. Mischief sparkling in the heterochronic eyes of the other Android and Carl couldn´t hold back the smile that spread on his face.

"Don´t tease him too much, Son."  
Are all Carl replies and that is enough for Markus to round his father's wheelchair to grab Simon who failed to escape his boyfriend's arms this time.

"No!"  
he cried out immediately followed by giggles that escaped his lips when Markus' hands work their way up and down his sides.  
Simons last attempt to free himself ends with both Androids on the ground. Markus on Simon´s hips holding the other down with his weight as the blonde squirms under him uncontrollably as laughter dominated his body.

With little resistance, Simon had to accept his faith as his boyfriend merciless attacked his body like that. At some point elegant fingers slipping gently under Simons shirt to get better access to his weak spots. 

Carl watched them with a fond smile. Seeing those Androids, those Machines, in such domestic bliss, so utterly human, so alive and happy warmed his heart.


End file.
